The Last Aspirant
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: The Celestials face a Ancient force from their past that has come to destroy them all
1. Chapter 1

**Deep within the Cosmos**

Within a blue Nebula sat a massive 2,000 foot tall Black and White being he was a part of an ancient race of god like beings called the Aspirants,This Aspirant doesn't exactly have a name but I'll call him Ambient.

Ambient has been hiding in this nebula since the War with the Celestials where the Aspirants lost. Ambient cursed himself and the other Aspirants for not finishing the Celestials when they had the chance instead they went into a civil war and the Celestial nearly caused them to go extinct themselves.

However word spread throughout the universe that the First Firmament returned and captured Eternity to retain it's position as everything that is however the Eternity watch and a new group called the Ultimate Ultimates which were past incarnations of the multiverse to help them, the First Firmament was sent away but the worst part the remaining Aspirants were killed rendering Ambient the Last Aspirant.

Ambient just sat there in the nebula self loathing.

Ambient knew he should of helped them but he didn't instead he stayed hidden now he's feeling the same thing the First Firmament felt...Loneliness.

Ambient has been self loathing for a really long time and quite frankly he's getting sick of it,he has to do something,and he knows exactly what:Kill the remaining Celestials.

Thanks to the Godkiller armor the Celestials numbers have been reduced to merely 100,now it's time to finish the job, all he needs is the Godkiller armor and the Heart of the voldi...or not,Ambient knows how to build the Godkiller armor he helped build it after all as for the heart of the voldi...it's just a cloaking device and Ambient wants the Celestials to know their death approaches.

Ambient looked to the Starship he took to Escape and reached out and took half of the ship apart and manipulated and Fused the pieces together to form a armor that was gold and black (**take Iron man's godkiller armor helmet and put it on the Celestial Destructor's servitor's body)**Ambient added a couple of Upgrades the armor has a arm Sword and Shield this version is much deadlier than the original and is made to cause the Celestials to go Extinct in under a hour Ambient has now dubbed this armor The Godslayer armor.

Ambient put the armor onto him self it was extremely comfortable like wearing a pillow Ambient put the helmet on and the Look was complete Ambient Clenched his fist and a long blade came out of his forearm and a shield materialized on his other arm then he tested the suits energy generator it augments his powers with it he can destroy 30 planets in one blast the suit pulsated with golden energy the suit works perfectly now the next step is to get all the Celestials in one place so how to you get a hundred Celestials attention?

**1 ****Lightyear away**

A Celestial that looked exactly like Nezzarr the calculator but was green was working on a massive machine that was on a moon orbiting a blue planet then Ambient silently appeared behind him and unsheathed the blade and thrusted it into his back the Celestial tried to fight back but Ambient sliced him in half back by moving the blade up then back down.

Massive amounts of energy spilled out and Ambient blocked it with his shield as the wave died down All there was left was a dead celestial ambient nodded his head as the task was complete now he just had to wait and see if the Celestials would show up.

Ambient looked around a few times until he felt a concussive blast hit him in the back and he flew into the machine with a loud boom he looked up to see the Celestials well not all of them only,Arishem the judge,Nezarr the calculator,Eson the searcher,Gammenon the gatherer,Hargen the measurer,Jemiah the analyzer,Oneg the prober,Tefral the surveyor and Ziran the tester were all here but Ambient didn't care he could still work with this.

Ambient stood up and scanned the 9 Celestials before him and the The visor of his helmet flipped up revealing Ambient's face the Celestials looked to one another except for Arishem who kept his sights trained on him.

Oneg flew in front of Arishem and blasted a beam of cosmic energy at Ambient His visor quickly flipped down and he brought up his shield it deflected the beam up Ambient immediately got an idea he angled the shield and Oneg was sliced in half by his own power.

Arishem motioned the others to surround him and they did they landed on the moon and formed a circle around Ambient and fired their energy beams but Ambient blocked it with a force field then with the wave of his arms the feedback wave knocked the Celestials back and to the ground.

Eson quickly got up and charged at Ambient only to get slammed to the ground ambient stomped on his chest and swong his blade towards his head but Gammenon blocked it with his staff and blasted Ambient back. Eson and Gammenon slammed their staffs to the ground and a massive wave of energy teared towards ambient but he jumped to the air and blasted them both with beams of energy knocking them back.

Then Hargen flew in and punched ambient a few times making him topple over then he blasted him but Ambient had he's shield up the beam reflected off and towards Nezarr who dodged it ambient bashed hargen's hands away and blasted him with his own energy knocking him in to a crator.

Nezarr levatated large pieces of the moon and threw it at Ambient but he sliced them in half he looked towards Jemiah who locked hands with Ambient trying to overpower him Nezarr levatated another piece of the moon this time it was bigger Jemiah pushed Ambient down and teleported out of the way nezarr dropped the massive rock on Ambient making a large boom as the dust settled Nezarr was about to leave when the rock turned a gold color and a large explosion acurred Ambient stood up with rock hovering around him although you couldn't tell..but he was livid as hell he unsheathed his blade and slashed at the air sending a wave at Nezarr, he didn't dodge in time and sliced his stomach making him topple over not dead but injured,Ambient looked over at Jemiah and with a gesture of his hand the rocks formed together and and he did a throwing motion and the rock flew towards Jemiah and hit him sending him flying.

Ambient looked towards the remaining Celestials Arishem,Tefral and Ziran and pointed to them as if to say "You're next."

Tefral and ziran looked at eachother not knowing what to do next Arishem flew at Ambient and collided with him and they hit the ground Arishem hit him with an onslaught of punches but then Ambient grabbed his head and headbutted him and threw him off Ziran blasted ambient knocking him down Tefral quickly ran up to him to kick him but Ambient caught his foot And held it as he slowly got up Then with the swing of his blade Tefral leg was cut off Tefral clutched his severed leg and was blasted away Ziran swong at Ambient but it dodged and thrusted his blade into his shoulder socket and pulled out and bashed Ziran away with his shield sending him flying,Gammenon tried to hit him with his staff Ambient caught it with his bare hand and socked Gammenon in the face then he hit Gammenon with his own staff then he broke it and Stabbed him square in the face with the broken piece and Gammenon collapsed dead.

Eson now furious blasted Ambient With all he had but it wasn't enough Ambient jumped in the air and knocked eson down and hit him repeatedly with his shield until his 2 middle eyes shattered ambient lifted eson off the ground and blasted him with cosmic energy eson hit the ground hard ambient put his foot on eson's back and thrusted his blade through eson's neck then pulled out and Ambient grabbed his head and violently twisted it all the way around before pulling it off eson's body layed motionless and Ambient raised Eson's head high into the air in a triumphant way.

**3 million miles away**

The one above all aka the Celestial leader gathered all the remaining Celestials as he senced some Celestials in terrible danger and they teleported away.

**Back with the battle**

The battle wasn't going well at all Arishem layed on the ground injured and his right arm sliced off as he saw his fellow Celestials Nezarr was still clutching his stomach, Eson is dead Gammenon is dead,Hargen was fighting ambient but got blasted away,Jemiah layed dead as ambient blasted a massive hole through his chest,Ziran held his shoulder as he layed in a crator,Tefral was trying to crawl away Arishem looked as he saw Ambient walking towards him menacingly with his blade out.

Tefral shot a beam at Ambient trying one last time to take him out only for ambient to block it with the same result ambient angled the beam and it severed tefral in half killing him.

Ambient stood over Arishem and raised his blade ready to end him forever but he was blasted in the back by none other than One above all with the rest of the Celestials behind him. Ambient flew into the air and towards the others now he had all the Celestials in one place now he can unleash his full power.

The armor glowed and Ambient started spinning fast and bullet like energy blast scattered hitting and killing most of the Celestials most of them dodged others weren't quick enough.

Hargen got up and saw the carnage and flew up towards Ambient and went in front of him and blasted him making ambient fall back to the moon with a large crash hargen landed in front of Ambient who was getting up Hargen levatated a rock and threw it at Ambient but ambient batted it away Hargen flew at him and kicked him preforming a giant back flip and blasting ambient to the ground. Hargen clenched his fist and massive amount of energy built up and he struck Ambient across the face Ambient looked up at hargen and felt his helmet and saw his white eye was exposed.

Hargen reeled back for another punch but Ambient quickly tackled him and punching him repeatedly before lifting him and blasting him away hargen quickly got up and fired a beam at Ambient only to be blocked by his shield ambient walked closer and closer untill he was close enough to bat his hand away hargen tried to punch ambient but he caught the fist unsheathed the blade and stabbed Hargen in the stomach.

Ambient started twisting the blade side to side making hargen kneel Ambient thrusted the blade out and energy leaked out of hargen and he clutched his stomach. Ambient held his hand up and it started to glow gold energy Hargen hung his head waiting for his death.

"**HALT!"**a voice boomed ambient looked up to see Eternity and the Ultimate Ultimates behind him with the First Firmament in chains.

Ambient looked at his creater and saw his condition he clenched his fist unsheathing the blade and flew at them "**NO STAY BACK!"**screamed the first firmament suddenly Ambient's armor shattered then transformed into chains binding Ambient's arms behind his back and legs.

Eternity looked at him and at the celestials "**you won't be harming them anymore."**he said ambient struggled to get out but it was no use the first firmament growled in anger "**don't you dare destroy him he's what's left of my perfect creations." **He glared at the celestials with hatred.

"**Your perfect creation nearly annihilated the celestials i think they deserve justice."**Infinity fired back "**indeed do with the Aspirant as you wish farewell."**the second cosmos said and they teleported away taking the first firmament with them.

2 celestials quickly seized ambient before he could escape Arishem stumbled to Nezarr and ziran holding his arm as it leaked energy. The celestials glared daggers at Ambient knowing soon he'll join his brethren.


	2. Chapter 2

2 celestials held Ambient by both arms as they brought him before the one above all (the celestial not the god) ready to be executed for his actions against the celestial race.

They stood on a barren moon with the last remaining celestials surrounding them there were a total of 50 celestials left.

The celestials are an endangered race now there was once as many as the stars themselves now reduced to 50...embarrassing. Ambient stood there silent while the celestials glared at him.

Arishem stepped forward fully healed and with both arms back he charged his hands with cosmic energy ready to carry out the execution the Third cosmos appeard with the first firmament beside her "**halt before you sentence him to death the first firmament would like to say a few words".**

The first firmament looked at all the celestials then roared "**PARASITES EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU,YOU'RE DISGRACES TO THE VERY MULTIVERSE I NEVER SHOULD'VE CREATED YOU THE ASPIRANTS WERE THE BEST THING I EVER MADE, I SHOULD'VE HELPED THEM DESTROY YOU YOU MULTICOLORED PIECES OF!".**

The third cosmos quickly telported away with the first firmament with her. Arishem looked towards Ambient again and charged his hand and blasted a large hole through Ambient's chest causing him to fly backwards and hit the ground tumbling a little then halting to a stop dead.

Then Arishem walked over and picked up his body and flew off out to the distance he spotted a massive blackhole then he hurled ambient's body into it destroying it. The celestials looked on and although they couldn't show it but they were relieved the Aspirants are now Extinct they no longer pose a threat.

**Eons later**

The celestials are still doing their normal routines just because there not that many of them left doesn't mean they can't still do what they do. A lot has changed new species have evolved but most tragically the earth has died a thousand years ago Exitar The Exterminator destroyed it in retaliation for the Death of the Celestial Ashema who was. Slain by Doctor Doom.

**Light years away (play first light by Racing glaciers)**

Arishem was flying through space silently as he was heading to a planet. Called Lightyeara in it lives a alien species who has the power to manipulate light called simply the Shiners.

The shiners live in a futuristic utopia like civilization and orbit one sun and has a moon similar to earth.

They are biomechanical beings with gold,white and black colors the gold and White parts of their bodies are a hard metallic like substance and the black parts are carbon fiber like and are underneath the metal parts and show through their collar bones and necks although with a metal part on the throat and shoulders, their ribcages and forearms and elbows(**their heads are inspired by the mr freeze tactical suit redesign head part by TrMartin0919**).

The shiners are normally a peaceful race but when threatened they fight ferociously.

They have an Ancient old enemy a race similar to them called the Shadows more on them some other time.

The Shiners are ruled by a royal family called the Rays, the shiners trust the Rays because of their powerful leadership the 2 main rays have 2 children who are next in line for the throne named Helen and Sonny.

Helen was picked to become the next leader because she's kind, levelheaded and approachable whereas her brother Sonny is kind of a Talking never helps type,he always believes actions speak louder and that diplomacy never works.

There is a prophecy amung the shiners that one day Arishem we'll come to judge them and the day has finally come.

**End song**

Arishem descended opon the planet blocking out the sun the planet orbits and casting a dark ominous shadow over the people of lightyeara. Children hugged their parents as the held them close Arishem stood their silent which Sonny was getting annoyed by "WELL WHAT YOU WAITING FOR?!"He yelled Helen angrily punched his chest "Shut up!"She hissed.

Then Helen looked up at the Celestial in sheer nervousness then she got on her knees "Oh mighty celestial i ask you to please spare our world!" Sonny looked at her in confusion "w..what are you doing,you really think he cares about your damn prayers he's a monster?!"sonny hissed Helen didn't respond she just said"Ignore him oh great celestial he was dropped on his head as a little light." Sonny groaned in annoyance.

Arishem continued to stand motionless then he raised his right hand and on his thumb was a symbol The World Annihilation Incantation Formula. This symbol gives Arishem the right to judge worlds on their right to live if the thumb faces down the world is doomed.

Sonny and various other Shiners Clenched their fists and their hands began to glow "Get ready!"Sonny shouted. Helen gasped as Arishem made a sideways thumb gesture Then he gave a thumbs up signalling that Lightyeara would be allowed to live then he Teleported away making Helen sigh with relief and place her hand on her chest.

Sonny was confused "What just happened?" Helen stood up and looked at sonny "He judged us worthy to live idiot we're safe." Sonny looked at the clear blue sky and shouted"YEAH AND DON'T COME BACK!" Causing Helen to face palm themself.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shiners gathered around at the palace of the Rays in frantic panic even though Arishem had let them live they were still frightened. "Everyone please calm yourselves,we are all still alive and well Arishem has deemed us worthy to live and that's a good thing right?"Helen asked trying to calm the crowd down.

"What i don't get i don't get is what gives him the right to decide wether a race should live or not?!"a random male asked "Uh well his name is Arishem"the judge" i assumed that was pretty clear." "No it's not pretty clear,it's utter bulls# t!"the male roared.

"Language!"Helen snapped "no one gets to decide we die...nobody,and if you're so sure we are ok what happens when Arishem changes his mind?"the male asked. The crowd started mumbling at that question "he won't he's decisions are final."Helen said "and what if he decides this once to change his mind he could come back and kill us all!"the male said frantically.

Helen shook her head this guy was gonna start a riot "look that's never going to happen i assure you." "Then you're a damn fool."the male said darkly walking away then the crowd dispersed and Helen groaned in exasperation as she walked back into the palace not noticing her brother leaning against a pillar "He's right you know." "Ugh not now sonny,i need my music." Then she laid on a sofa a pulled out a clear device with a hud on it and pressed a few buttons then the Song Dust in the Wind By the Kansas started playing from speakers from the walls.

Sonny sat on the ground next to the sofa and Helen looked at sonny "what do you mean he's right which part?" "All of it the part that you believe that Arishem wouldn't change his mind and your a damn fool for being so naive."Sonny said bluntly. "I believe it because it's true and stop swearing around me."Helen said in annoyance.

Sonny tilted his head the grabbed the device at turned of the music "look Helen we've been living in fear of this prophecy for a hundred years now and wondering in fear if fate will be unkind to us,the scariest part about this is we didn't know the verdict before hand if we knew we wouldn't need to worry."sonny stated.

"Yes sonny,but fate was kind to us Arishem put a thumbs up and all ends well."Helen said cheerful "which brings us to the what if topic what if Arishem changed his mind what if...he decides I'm gonna destroy this planet anyway...Helen we need to do something."Sonny said Helen just stared at him "and what's that?" "We strike back teach him a lesson make him never wanna judge a planet again and i have an idea how."sonny said excitedly Helen crossed her arms "I've read in the archives of a legend of a Black and white Astrogod who was the celestial's greatest enemy called a Aspirant there were actually more of them but they died out long ago,but this aspriant suvived this one was able to stand up to the celestials and slaughter half of them reducing their numbers from 100 to 50...we can get him to finish the job." Sonny said excitedly.

Helen closed her eyes then sighed "if you read correctly you'd know that aspriant lost and was killed by the celestials." "He was distracted,that won't happen again he will win!"sonny said "and what if he doesn't...what if he lost again and the celestials find out that you tried have them killed our race would be in grave danger because of you,forget it!"Helen said in a angry tone sonny shook his head abd stormed off.

Helen laid back down and grabbed the device and pushed a button and Stand by me by the Bootstraps started playing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is not a chapter I'm currently busy with other stories but this is an special announcement.

I'm currently planning on making one shots or multiple chapter stories on the Cosmic entities I'm calling it The Marvel Cosmic Series.

The Last Aspirant is the First the first installment and Death and Oblivion is the Second. The stories will take place either at random points in time or days,months or centuries before or after one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny roared in anger and he held out his hand and beam of light shot out and hit a lamp post knocking it down sonny seeted then sat down on a bench then 3 shiners 2 males 1 female appeared behind him. Their names were Bright,Sonia,Beam they were his friends Sonia sat next to him and put her arm around him in a comforting way sonny sighed "this is complete Nonsense,Helen is being completely naive." Bright had his hands behind his back while beam twiddled his thumbs.

"If it's any consolation i think you're right...about Arishem about the celestials about everything,Arishem gave us the thumbs up what if he changes his mind?"Bright asked sonny nodded "exactly!" "But there's nothing you can do with out defining Helen."Beam said sonny frowned then stood up then began to walk away confusing the trio "uh where is he going?"beam asked sonny looked back "to grab a time plane." "To do what?"Sonia asked "I'm gonna bring The Aspirant here to finish what he started."

"WHAT?!"the trio gasped then they ran up to him "are you coconuts,what if Helen found out she'll banish you!"Sofia exclaimed sonny scoffed "no she won't she doesn't have the spark it takes to banish me."

**Play No Problem by Pusha T start at 0:28 and end at 0:58**

Sonny was traveling down the road in a vehicle called a lightcycle(it looks similar to the tron motorcycles) He arrived at a airforce like base that let's you buy or rent out time planes.

Sonny bought a time plane that only had 2 seats and he took off and jetted towards space then he hit a button and the plane went to hyperspeed then time traveled.

**Eons ago**

Sonny appeared before Ambient Just a year after the war with the celestials he was floating near a nebula. "ok so how am a gonna get this astro God's attention?"Sonny wondered then out of nowhere Ambient looked towards his direction and shrunk down and flew towards him at Hyperspeed and was now looking at him from the windshield.

"Oh...um..i am from the future and i wish to show you something." Ambient cocked his head to the side in interest.

Ambient followed Sonny through time to the point were the celestials killed him he watched as Arishem blasted him in the chest then throwing him into a blackhole. Then ambient followed him to present day "I'm risking alot to bring you here but I'm confident you'll win in fact i have something new to give you." Then sonny raced away with Ambient following.

They soon arrived on a barren world with a temple sonny walked into the temple and came back out with a silver orb. He then twisted it and it And it separated to reveal a glowing purple rock to be none other than the power stone.

"Behold the Power stone."Sonny said ambient wasted no time and he grabbed it and reeled his head back as a sudden rush of energy flowed through him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ambient rocketed through the stars the power stone surging through every part of his body while sonny keeping a distance followed behind. Ambient was searching for the first celestial to test his new power on that's when he noticed a planet in front of him.

He flew down to it and that's when he saw Nezarr the Calculator working on a massive machine Ambient fired a blast of energy knocking Nezzar into the machine completely destroying it Nezarr quickly stood up and stared at ambient in surprise then he noticed he had the power stone in his hand.

Ambient stomped over to Nezarr and tried to punch him but Nezzar blocked him but ambient managed to punch him in the stomach,Ambient kneed him in the face and punched him across the face making Nezarr staggered back. Ambient clenched his fist making it glow bright purple and he uppercut nezarr launching him into the air and hitting the ground with a massive thud.

Ambient was enjoying every second of this if he could laugh he would Nezarr on the other hand wasn't laughing. Ambient stomped over and grabbed Nezarr standing him up only to blast him down to the ground again.

Nezarr decided now was the time to fight back he blasted Ambient but it didn't seem to hurt him but only make him angrier, Ambient kicked Nezzar making him fly and hit the ground rolling. Nezarr began standing up but ambient quickly launched a devastating attack by hurling a blast that could've destroyed a continent.

Nezarr was banged up his armor was cracked and smoking as he held his side he struggled to stand. Sonny was watching the whole thing with satisfaction.

Ambient walked up to Nezarr getting ready to deal the killing blow when he was blasted in the back by an unknown force he looked back and saw Arishem,Ziran and Hargen standing behind him. Nezarr looked at his celestial comrades before ambient kicked him away then he stared at the 3 celestials with burning hate then he slapped the power stone on his chest making it embed itself on his metal shell.

The 3 celestials studied ambient trying to figure out how he came back and where he got the power stone from. Hargen went to the left of Ambient,Ziran went to the right while Arishem stayed firm center ambient clenched his fist purple energy pumping through it.

Then the fight was on Hargen and Arishem charged at Ambient while Ziran fired a beam of energy ambient which he quickly dodged and it ended up striking Hargen to the ground Ambient retaliated blasting Ziran away and grappling with Arishem before kicking him away.

**Meanwhile**

sonny was watching the fight with glee when a very frightening sound came from his radio "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" it was Helen and she was pissed sonny ignored her and continued watching the fight.

** Back to the fight**

Arishem went to punch ambient again only for the aspirant to block it and to retaliate with his own punch knocking him away. Hargen has had enough he charged full speed towards ambient and landed punch after planet shattering punch he back hand Ambient making him stagger back a little he blasted him in the side making him kneel over in pain.

Then he glanced at the power stone in his chest and tried to grab for it only for ambient to grab his arm and pull it away then he grabbed his other arm and held it. He then noticed Ziran sneaking up behind him then with a mighty throw he tossed Hargen into Ziran making them topple over.

Nezarr who was just now getting up noticed the fight between Arishem and Ambient going on being the mathematic of the celestials Nezarr calculated there was a 0% chance of them winning Unless...sacrifices are made.

Arishem tried to throw another punch but Ambient caught it and tossed him towards Ziran and Hargen. Ambient walked over to them menacingly and held out his and held out his hand and it started glowing brightly but before he could fire Nezarr pulled his arm up making the beam fire upwards and he grabbed the power stone.

Nezarr began pulling it out of his chest ambient desperately try to stop him hitting his arm punching him nothing worked. The stone was nearly out so in a last ditch effort he channeled the stone's power into a unibeam like blast completely disintegrating Nezarr's left arm however the blast was in vain as before the blast Nezarr managed to get the stone out tossing it aside away from him.

Nezarr held his shoulder then in rage Ambient punched Nezarr so hard it put a giant hole through him ambient pulled his arm out and tossed Nezzar's lifeless body aside then charged towards the power stone but was tackled to the ground by Arishem.

But then Ambient kicked him away and went for the stone again only to be restrained by Ziran as he struggled he saw Hargen going for the power stone. He hit Ziran with his elbow hard making Ziran let go and rag tossed him into Hargen then he walked towards the stone yet again only for Arishem to restrain him again.

Arishem held Ambient by the neck causing ambient to hit him repeatedly trying to make him let go but he wouldn't so ambient fired a beam into his side making him finally let go and drop to the ground holding his side. Ambient stared at the red clad celestial then he turned to see Ziran and Hargen running at him but then he blasted them away.

He looked at Arishem again then turned around to finally retrieve the power stone but then stopped in his tracks...it was gone. Ambient desperately looked around then out of the corner of his vision he saw the One above all the Celestial Leader holding the power stone between his index finger and thumb then he put it in his palm and closed his fist around it making purple energy flow throughout his body.

Ambient stared at the Celestial Leader feeling great fear for the first time in his life. Then the one above all lifted his right hand and fired a beam of purple energy blasting a massive hole through Ambient's chest making him fall backwards dead.

Sonny looked at the scene in front of him with Fear,Anger and suprise then he started to truly panic as more celestials came down from the sky to help their injured comrades. Sonny turn tailed and flew away but unfortunately didn't get very far as his ship got traped in a tractor beam and was beamed up in a massive mothership when he was in the ship he quickly got out and was surrounded by shiner guards and Helen with a scary frown "You just don't listen."She growled making sonny gulp.

**Meanwhile **

The Celestials were helping Arishem,Ziran and Hargen at the same time mourning the lost of Nezzar however they were unaware of something:They were being watched.

**In another dimension**

Watching the events unfold were 2 Aspirants one male the other Female they look at each other before turning back towards the screen.

**The End**

**End credits song **

**Play God's gonna cut you down the Ninja tracks remix by Johnny cash**


End file.
